DESCRIPTION: Two major goals are outlined: 1. to define the spinal projections of 6 premotor areas in monkey frontal cortex; and 2. to determine input patterns from the basal ganglia and cerebellum to the premotor areas. Three series of experiments are proposed. The first series asks whether or not spinal terminations of premotor areas differ: Cortical microstimulation will be used to define borders of premotor areas, and then WGA-HRP will be injected to visualize anterograde terminal label in the spinal cord. The second series of experiments will use the anterograde transneuronal transport of herpes virus to determine the second- and third-order spinal connections of the premotor areas. The third series of experiments will determine the retrograde transneuronal pattern of label in the cerebellum and basal ganglia following cortical injections.